


Charity Case

by GhostDetective



Category: Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Class Differences, Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Havers pulled away sharply.
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Kudos: 15





	Charity Case

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit of in medias res fic.

Havers pulled away sharply.  
“Don’t do this. I’m not some pity fuck, I’m not your charity case.”  
Lynley touched her cheek, eyes seeking hers.  
“And I don’t ask it of you, I don’t desire that.”  
“I don’t care what you desire, you’ve gotta realise that you can’t always get your way.”  
“This isn’t about what I want. I don’t want you to stay because _I_ want you to,” she looked up defiantly, but he held her gaze, “I want you to stay because you want to, because I’ve felt it and I **know** you feel it too, because I love you.”


End file.
